Shinte Korimaru
Shinte Korimaru is the 5th Seat of the 1st Division, who joined after Joel Goldsmith took over as Captain Commander. She was killed in battle against the rouge Shinigami Shitoyakahan Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou. She had a sickly brother, who was always in the hospital, who was killed during a Hollow attack in the Soul Society. Appearance Shinte was often described as a very beautiful woman. She had flawless alabaster-white skin, and long, rich black hair that fell down bast her slim waist, which was often tied into a loose ponytail with a ribbon. She stood roughly around 5'6, and had big, brown, doll-like eyes. When at her home, Shinte wore the traditional dress of Miko, which was also the traditional dress for women in her clan. When she's on missions as a Shinigami, she wears a standard Shinigami Kimono, with her Zanpakuto sheathed on her left side. After the 110 year time skip, her hair was cut to her neck. Personality Shinte is usually a very kind individual. During childhood she always looked up to Kisuke Urehara, and thus, after his defection,s he found a way to contact him, and often times escapes to the World of the Living to help out at Urehara's Shop, using one of his untraceable Gigai, and he even pays her for it. It's even suspected that she might have romantic feelings for him, as she blushes whenever she gets too close to him, and the first time the met, she constantly stuttered, attempting to speak with him. Despite her warming exterior, she is easily upset and enraged, such as when she ran into battle with Shitoyakahan without even thinking about what would happen in the end, and payed with her life. She values her friends, family,a nd other noteworthy comrades, and gets extremely aangry when anyone threatens their lives. During a Hollow attack on the Soul Socetiy, she attempted to protect her sickly brother, who was in the hospital, from the Hollows. When she failed to do so, she lost her mind, and went on a killing spree, killing many Hollows, but almost losoing her life in the process. Her deam was always to be a Captain of the Gotei 13 before she died; unfortunately, she never managed to achieve this lifelong goal of hers. History Shinte was b ron to an unnamed mother and an unnamed father in the Korimaru Clan, the former of which died when Shinte was very young. Due to being the last remaining member of her Clan--except for her younger brother, who was sickly anyways--she was taken in by the Shihoin House, and she lived for many years in the care of Yoruichi Shihoin. During those mostly unidentified years, she joined the Shinigami Academy. When she graduated, she joined the 2nd Division as the 6th Seat, and also joined the Stealth Force, making Shunpo her greatest skill to this day. She also obtained SoiFon as her single biggest rival in combat, although still admiring her for her immense skill in Shunpo and assassination. She also met Kisuke Urehara during her time in the 2nd Division, and instantly developed a crush on him; mainly because of his outwardly joking attidue, and contrasting inward immense intelligence. She had many missions with Urehara over the two years that she was in the 2nd Division, and eventually her crush for him--which started out as a rather generic, childish, fan girl crush--developed into true romantic feelings. After her two years in the 2nd Division, she was promoted to the 1st Division as the 4th Seat, moving up 1 Seated position, under Captain Joel Goldsmith. Although she didn't particularly enjoy the position, as she liked her former Captain much better--not to mention being able to work alongside Kisuke, and even SoiFon--she gladly accepted the promotion. 5 years after Kisuke Urehara defected from the Soul Society, she hunted him down and found him at Urehara's Shop. He attempted to send her back to the Soul Society, but eventaully gave in and allowed her to work there occasioanlly, using one of his Untraceable Gigai, for an hourly wage. Plot Powers and Abilities Despite being a mere 5th Seat, and eventaully a mere 4th Seat, her power is said to be on Lieutenant's level--she just chooses to remain at her current position so that she can avoid the added responsibilties that would be required for yet another promotion. Innate Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Shinte, despite her low rank, has a great amount of Spiritual Powr. Kisuke Urehara stated that her Spiriutal Powr reminds him of a low ranked Captain, which is absolutely surprising to him, and makes him wonder why she won't ascend to a higher rank. She also has perfect control over her abundance of Spiritual Power. In addition, she also has huge reserves of Spiritual Power, which is extremely common in her clan. It seems to be automatic, as she never had to train to obtain these reserves--however this is unconfirmed, as no members of her clan are alive to question about th is, and she was far too young when they were still alive to be told this information. Shunpo Maste'''r: Due to her two years in the Stealth force, Shinte has obtained an insane amount of speed, making Shunpo the greatest of her innate abilities. She's so fast that she even surpassed SoiFon shortly before leaving the 2nd Division, who's known as one of the fastest users osf Shunpo, finally getting SoiFon to acknowledge her abilities. Even Yoruichi, albeit still much fater than Shinte, noticed and greatly complimented her overall speed, making her very happy. '''Master Assassin: Also due to her time in the Stealth Force, Shinte has obtained masterful assassination skills, being capable of tracking down even the most lucid of Shinigami, such as Shitoyakahan. In addition to this, she's also a master tracker, and has shown tracking down Shinigami or Arrancar with the tiniest bit of information provided. Zanjutsu Practitioner: Although she's not highly proficient in this form of combat, she has been shown, especially in training with Yoruichi Shihoin, using her limited talents in Zanjutsu to hold people off temprarily, or aid her in conjuction with her other abilities, especially combining it with her powers of Shunpo. It is said that, if her parents were alive, she would probably have been exiled from her clan for th is, as her clan is renowned for nearly unmached talents in Zanjutsu. Hakuda Practitioner: Another skill which Shinte isn't particularly talented in--which makes no difference to her, as she seemst o be rather impartial to it in general--her skills in Hakuda are good enough to take down lower level Shinigami like Hanataro Yamada, but against anyone higher than that, she couldn't hold a candle to. Hakuda is, by far, Shinte's worst skill, and it's because of this that she always prefers not to use it ata ll in battle, if she doesn't have to. Kido Master: A skill of Shinote's that rivals her Shunpo skills, Kido is, despite her low rank, one of her greatest skills, being able to fire off many high level Kido Spells, without incantations, and still getting incredible results out of them. *'Bakudo Grandmaster': Despite her low rank, out of all of her Kido abilities, Shinote has been highly gifted in Bakudo, even from a very young age. During a training battle with Kisuke Urehara, she used Bakudo #81: Danku, which was powerful enough to block Kisuke's Hado #88:: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho, without even so much as scratching it or denting it at all. Master Marksmen: Probably due to her Zanpakuto's ability, Shinte was always seen as a gifted marksmen, which always aided her during her 2nd Division Assassinations. Using a bow and arrow, she's able to shoot the tiniest of targets, from miles awa, on the first try, with little to no time required to concentrate or target them. Zanpakuto The name of Shinte's Zanpakuto is Shi za Teisuu (lit. Death of Fate). In it's sealed state, it takes the form of a Japanese Nagamaki, with an orange hilt, and an orange, ovular hilt guard, tied to her left side with some rope. It has no sheath, but it has a spell put on it to dull the blade when she's not in combat, which she can remove at any time. Shikai The release command for her Shikai is "Shoot Upon the World of Never Ending Dreams and Crush Them."Upon release, her Zanpakuto turns into a long bow, and the rope that tied it to her side turns into an arrow. In Shikai, she only has one arrow to use at a time. When she uses it, it takes three full minutes for it to reform in her hand, durn which time she has to dodge or us eother forms of attack until it does. Immense Spiritual Power: Upon releasing her Shikai, Shinte obtains a lot more Spiriutal Power, which she can still odly control perfectly. In this form, her Spiritual Power manifests in a light lavender glow of light in color. Wkhenever she fires an arrow, regardless of the technuqe, they will also glow this lavender color, as well. Immense Reflexes: Shinte is seen having incredibly fast and swift reflexes, mainly in her dodging capabilities, as seen when she's fighting Shitoyakahan, she's able to dodge all of her attacks for nearly two hours straight, non stop. Seisei Yajirushi (lit. Purification Arrow): Not Yet Revealed. '' '''Hansei Yajirushi' (lit. Reflection Arrow): Not Yet Revealed. '' '''Hansei Ojigi' (lit. Reflection Bow): Not Yet Revealed. '' '''Iyashi Yajirushi' (lit. Healing Arrow): Not Yet Revealed. '' '''Reiteki Koteika Yajirushi' (lit. Siritual Immobilization Arrow): Not Yet Revealed. '' '''Shunkan'idou Yajirushi' (lit. Teleportation Arrow): Not Yet Revealed. '' '''Zetsumetsu Yajirushi' (lit. Destruction Arrow): Not Yet Revealed. '' '''Tataki Yajirushi' (lit. Flaming Arrow): Not Yet Revealed. '' '''Dengekiteki Yajirushi' (lit. Electrifying Arrow): Not Yet Revealed Bankai The name of Shinte's Bankai is Shi za Teisuu: Seinaru Yajirushi (lit. Death of Fate: Sacred Arrow): Although it's name has been stated, it has yet to be revealed. Kisuke Urehara warned her not to use it in battle, as she is incapable of controlling it as of yet, and thus it would probably kill her. This was most likely because she just recently learned it. Quotes Trivia *According to the author, Shinte's theme song is My Will by Dream from the InuYasha soundtrack. *Shinte's appearance and some of, but not all of, her powers, were based off of Kikyo from the anime and manga series InuYasha. *According to the Bleach Official Data Books: #Shinte's favorite person to train with is Kisuke Urehara, proabbly because of the love that she has for him. #Shinte's favorite food is sea food. #Shinte's least favorite food is anything that involves milk, as she is lactose intoloerant. #According to the author, Shinte's Japanese voice actress would be Noriko Hidaka, the same Japanese voice actress from Kikyo form the anime and manga series InuYasha. #According to the author, Shinte's English voice actress would be Willow Johnson, the same English voice actress from Kikyo from the anime and manga series InuYasha.